Somewhere back over the rainbow
by finallyxfound
Summary: Angel, Gunn and Lorne didn't make it through the portal to come back to Earth from Pylea. Cordelia, Fred and Wesley did.
1. Default Chapter

_Title: Somewhere back over the rainbow...  
Author: Jill-Renay Simon  
Rating: PG-PG13(?)  
Spoilers: All S2 up to the ending of 2x22.  
Summary: Gunn, Angel and Lorne didn't make it through the portal. Wesley, Fred and Cordelia did.  
Notes: __**Please tell me if you want me to continue this! This was one of my random www (whirlwind writer's wonder) that I had to get on paper before my skull exploded.  
**Feedback: **YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!**_

_Author's Notes:_

_I wanted to expand on my www on the notion that Angel, Gunn and Lorne didn't make it through the portal. I kind of had it in my mind that Groo went kind of crazy after Cordy told him she was going back to Earth with Angel and somehow he kept the three from getting back. These are Cordelia's thoughts on the whole thing and finding a way to get those three back to Earth._

* * *

Somewhere back over the rainbow lies a land where humans are treated as slaves and the hell-beasts run the government.

Somewhere back over the rainbow I was once their princess and stupidly handed over the crown to a mighty warrior named the Groosalugg.

Somewhere back over the rainbow two men and a karaoke loving demon are being held captive all because of me.

They're trapped.

Wesley took me and the new girl Fred over to England to his parents' estate. He keeps asking me when I want to go back to Los Angeles. I keep telling him never. I don't want to go back to LA. Not now and maybe not ever.

Sure, it was the city where I reunited with Angel, and met the guy who gave me a precious gift: Doyle. There were some parts of LA that I loved and others I hated.

Giles is visiting right now. Trying to help Wesley and his father, Roger figure out how to open the portal back up. Fred, with her brainy and crazy ideas, is trying to help as well. Something about hot spots and formulas and a lot of mumbo jumbo that only Wesley could understand.

So, they're trying to find a way back over the rainbow.

Last night I sat out on the greens of the estate and just stared up at the sky. I kept wondering if Angel could see the same sky or not.

And I kept thinking about that silly childhood rhyme, _starlight star bright_. My mother's housekeeper would tell me stories about the rhyme and wishes actually coming true.

Last night I wished for an Angel.

Fred wished for a Lorne.

Wesley wished for a Gunn.

And together, we all wished for a rainbow.


	2. Week Two

To all of you who responded, thank you. And here's your next fix:

* * *

_**Week Two**_

He was always there to catch me when I fell. This time Giles and Wesley barely caught my head before I came crashing into the ground.

I miss him catching me.

The visions are getting worse. My brain feels like its going to explode. Thousands of bolts of electricity ricocheting off of each rounded corner of my cerebrum. Yeah, it hurts and they're killing me. Thank you Doyle.

Yes, thank you Doyle.

I dreamt of him last night. Angel too. We were solving a case, of all things. Like the good all days, if you can remember those. I woke up pouring in sweat because like all my dreams nowadays, it was either Angel or Doyle who ended up dead. Last night they both ended up dead. And I was left alone.

Like I feel now. Alone. It's lonely and dark.

Don't get me wrong. I love Wesley, I know he will always be there for me. He's made it that point every night when we go on our walks around the estate. Last night was the north garden. He kept reassuring me that he and his "team" were working on the "cure", so to speak. But without Angel, it feels like there's no tomorrow with me; for me.

Without Angel there is no need for my clairvoyant self. No need for a seer for a champion. No need for me to go on with fighting the good fight.

The good fight...heck, I was going to leave that up to Buffy, but like Giles told us, she's gone too. Now, back in Sunnydale, all we have is super-witch Willow to protect us. In LA, there is Faith, but being behind bars kind of puts all of us in a rut.

Last night in the gardens, Wesley wished for a rainbow for me.

And again, I wished for an Angel.

**PYLEA**

"Gunn, shut up already!" Lorne yelled at the street fighter who was determined to rip the steel bars that were unbreakable even by Angel out of the miniature window. Lorne kept himself in the right dark corner, rubbing his temples and calculating how much longer it would take Wesley to open up another portal. Angel was hovered in another dark corner, watching Gunn return to his daily task and thinking the same thing as Lorne.

"Yo, Green, shut yo' mouth. You wanna get ou' of here, right?"

"We all do Gunn." Angel said, darting his eyes a little to get any point across to the anxious and envious Gunn.

"Then we need to find a way out. And, unlike you two sorry-asses, I'm gonna do something about it."

"Gunn! Give it up! The only way we're gonna get out of here, is for a portal to open up right here, for Mr. Mighty Warrior with a Vengence against Angel to all of the sudden have a change of heart, which I might add is very slim, and the only other way we're getting out of here is if we die. And I'm betting on the last one!" Lorne yelled at him, standing straight up and then sitting right back down in a huff.

Angel kept observing. He wanted to get back to Earth as much as them, maybe even more. He wanted to get back to Cordelia. The words kept running over and over in his mind, whether his eyes were closed or not.

"_Angel!"_

"_Cordy, go. I'll be right behind you!"_

"_But..."_

"_Don't argue. I promise, I'll be right behind you. Just go."_

The moon was rising in the hell dimension and for once he was thankful. That way he could see the stars. The stars that Cordelia had once told him that she still wished on. Every night, whether rain or shine.

Angel got up off the hay-stacked floor as Gunn retreated from the tiny window so his friend could look out. Angel had developed a routine and if Gunn or Lorne got in his way, the Vantral would come out to play.

Looking up into the dimly starlit sky, Angel recited the words in his mind praying his wish would be heard. _Starlight, starbright..._


End file.
